Greeting cards for various occasions such as birthday, anniversary, wedding, etc. typically have a general location in which they are displayed among various greeting card display fixtures. Due to the large variety of greeting cards that are offered in each category, many times entire display fixtures are dedicated to cards specific to a particular occasion or event. However, some seasonal greeting cards or special product collections don't typically have a specific location or home among the categorized greeting cards on a conventional or generic greeting card fixture. The variety of seasonal or special collection greeting cards offered is much smaller in number than those in the general greeting card categories and as such, they don't have a specific location on such a display where consumers may readily locate them. These greeting cards may become lost or otherwise difficult to locate among the vast number of greeting cards offered on a single greeting card display.